Kutya Tribe
History The actual origins of the Kutya Tribe are lost to the sands of time. Like many tribal groups, the Kutya are illiterate. According to their folk tales, the ancestors of the Kutya were part of a great civilization that stretched across not only the Cape of Delaware and Eastern Shore of Maryland, but across all of America. They built a magnificent civilization and believed themselves the masters of the universe. Their hubris of those people angered the gods however, and as punishment, the gods destroyed everything that they built. The men and women that would become the Kutya were part of a larger tribe that, hundreds of years ago, split apart. One group crossed the Chesapeake Bay, where they became the swampfolk of Point Lookout, while the other group stayed east of the bay, where they became the various tribes of the Eastern Shore, one of which became the Kutya. The Kutya eventually settled in what was once Trap Pond State Park, just outside the ruins of Gumboro, Delaware. It was there that the Kutya had their first encounter with The Green Man and the Lady of the Lake, two of the gods. It was then that the tribe entered into the sacred convent that still stands to this day. In exchange for a yearly sacrifice, The Green Man and the Lady of the Lake would provide the Kutya with a sacred blessing of protection and prosperity. The Kutya settled in the woodlands, building homes in the cypress trees above Trap Pond, developing the community that would come to become known as Tangled Trees. The Kutya, like most tribes in the region, are in constant warfare with other tribes in the area, an endless war for territory, resources, and power. They got a leg up on their regional enemies when, in 2133, explorers from New Castle traveled south and came into contact with the Kutya Tribe. Though suspicious, the Kutya elders greeted the explorers with guarded hospitality. They celebrated the contact with the explorers from the north, and shared with them a drink that was brewed by tribe shaman, imbibed only on special occasions. Made of rotten punga fruit, water from the nearby Atlantic Ocean water and swamp methane gas, the brew produced a strong sense of euphoria in those who drank it. When the explorers returned to New Castle, they told their Clan Vernon patrons of the Kutya Tribe. Andre Vernon, head of Clan Vernon and a closet chem addict, was immediately intrigued about the potent brew the Kutya provided their guests. Clan Vernon sent a formal delegation to the Kutya shortly thereafter and invited representatives of the tribal group back to New Castle, to form a pact with each other. In exchange for regular shipments of their holy brew, Clan Vernon would provide the Kutya with weapons, armor, and other assistance to help them fight off their regional rivals. The leader of the Kutya Tribe at the time, Chief Vincehep, agreed to the exchange but conservative shaman within the tribe disagreed. Vincehep had them killed, and pushed the agreement through. Within a few years, Clan Vernon began synthesizing the chem up, made of the holy brew that the Kutya sent them. Chief Chuptank is the current leader of the Kutya Tribe. Membership The only way to be a member of the Kutya Tribe is to be born into the group. They are less xenophobic than many other tribal groups in the area, but they still have very little tolerance for outsiders- especially some of the more conservative members of the tribe, or those that oppose the alliance with Clan Vernon. Activities & Interests The Kutya are constantly involved in perpetual battles with other tribal groups in the area over territory, resources, and overall regional power. Relationships The biggest rivals of the Kutya tribe is the Jugger Tribe, a tribal group that lives further south in Maryland. Decades ago, the Juggers were among the largest and most powerful groups in the region, but over the years, their power and influence has waned as the power and influence of the Kutya has waxed, mostly due to the support from Clan Vernon. The Jugger are in no danger of disappearing and still represent a deadly threat to the Kutya. Clan Vernon and the Kutya have had a special bond for decades now. The two are even bonded with blood; the current Kutya chief, Chuptank, was given Katarina Vernon as a wife when he ascended into chiefdom (though she finds him repulsive and spends more time in New Castle than she does with the Kutya in Tangled Trees). Category:Groups Category:Tribals